This invention relates to luminaires. More particularly, this invention relates to an elongated cylindrical luminaire having a construction that simplifies and shortens the assembly process.
Elongated luminaires, such as those used with fluorescent tubes or other elongated light sources, are well known. Such luminaires frequently have elongated reflectors in which the light sources are mounted for optimum utilization of the output of the light source. However, a reflector which gives the optimum light output for a particular application may not have an aesthetically pleasing external appearance for that application. Therefore, it is well known in such luminaires to conceal the reflector in a decorative housing.
For example, it is known to provide a luminaire in which the reflector is concealed in a part-cylindrical outer cover. That is, the outer cover is a cylindrical surface extending circumferentially less than 360.degree., as though it were the surface of a cylinder from which a sector had been removed. The ends of the cylinder are closed with circular end caps. In such a luminaire, the output opening of the reflector typically occupies only a portion of the opening in the cylinder, with the remainder of the opening covered by a baffle. Proper alignment of the reflector and the baffle with the opening is important. However, because the cylinder and the end caps are circular, having no inherently preferred relative orientation, proper assembly of such a luminaire may be difficult and time-consuming.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a cylindrical luminaire which can be easily and quickly assembled with all of its components in proper orientation.